Cameras and other image sensors may be used to capture images and/or videos of a physical environment. Often, individuals take digital photographs of themselves and/or of others to memorialize a moment or to share photographs on social networks and/or over the internet. At times, the camera or other image sensor may be positioned at a downward angle relative to the subject of the photograph when capturing images and/or videos of the subject. For example, individuals often position wide-angled lens cameras at, or above, head level and angle the camera downward to capture images of themselves. Images captured in such a manner may exhibit a “foreshortening” effect, where the subject's head and/or upper torso appear disproportionately large relative to the legs and the lower body generally.